


Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr Prompts!

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :D, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Polyships, Tumblr Prompt, ask me prompts on tumblr, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: All of my prompts from tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

"Well that could’ve gone better.” Alya explained, rubbing her arm.

Marinette frowned, grabbing her wrap. “Al! You tripped over a hole, and smacked your arm against a pole. Your lucky you didn’t break your arm.”

Marinette began wrapping her friend’s arm. Alya chuckled.

“I needed to get the footage of the akuma battle! The Ladyblog needed to see it!” Alya explained, wincing as Marinette tightened the wrap.

“You realize your causing Nino to have heart palpitations everytime he sees you on the news chasing after Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Marinette explained, sitting back in her chaise lounger.

“I know. Nino is the best thing to happen to me. Now if only you and Adrien were a pair.” Alya exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows.

Marinette blushed. “Hush! Or I’ll just eat all the cookies my papa made, myself!” Marinette threatened.

“No! I love those cookies!!” Alya whined.

“Well let’s head downstairs then.” Marinette explained, smiling.

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoy! Thank you for my first prompt ask!**   
[Buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's an honor to meet you" with DJRouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one i thought was just a Nony saying it to me. Hope you enjoy!

"It's an honor to meet you!" Nino exclaimed, recording the hero for his girlfriend's Ladyblog.

Rena chuckled nervously. "Thank you citizen. May I ask why you're recording me?" She asked.

"My girlfriend needed me to record the battle for her blog. She's really passionate about her blog, so I am doing this so I can make her smile." Nino explained, a slight blush on his face.

Rena smiled. She was going to kiss this boy senseless the minute she was detransformed and in his arms.

Nino looked up at her. Blinking a few times. 'She kinda looks like Alya.' Nino thought.

Rena coughed a bit before smiling. "Well, Rena Rouge's gotta head off now. See you later DJ boy." Rena called out as she jumped onto the rooftops and ran off.

Nino smiled, turning off the recording. "That girl is going to be the death of me." He sighed.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I didn't realize it was a prompt. XD i need to read my asks closely, didn't see the quotation marks when i first answered it. So i hope this is to your liking, nony.   
> <3Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker x Ladybug! Enjoy!

Ladybug looked around at her surroundings. She had ended up getting tossed into a portal by the recent akuma and she had no idea where she was.

  
“Whoa!” A male voice exclaimed, causing her to turn around.

  
She came face to face with a guy in a spider suit. She pulled out her yoyo.

  
“Hawk Moth isn’t getting my miraculous!” She exclaimed, ready to attack.

  
“Hang on! Who/What is Hawk Moth?” The guy asked.

  
Ladybug relaxed. “So your not an akuma. What are you then?” She asked.

  
“I’m your friendly neighborhood spiderman!” Spiderman exclaimed.

  
“Uhuh. Well I’m Ladybug and right now, i need to get back to Paris and help my partner, Chat Noir defeat Portalia.” Ladybug explained.

  
“How do we do that?” He asked.

  
“Not sure, i left my Lucky charm back with my partner.” She explain, she began walking around Central park.

  
Suddenly another portal appeared. “There you are My Lady! Come on!” Chat exclaimed.  
He glared at Spiderman.

  
Ladybug smiled turning to face Spidey.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Spiderman. Maybe we’ll see each other again!” She said kissing his mask’s cheek before running through the portal.

  
Peter felt his face heat up. “She’s so cool!”

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they’re cute so whatever’ AU or “Maybe this place wasn’t as haunted as people claimed it to be…wait, what was that?” (Adrinette/Marichat)?  
> (second one with marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to do the second prompt with aged up marichat. They’re college age, marinette lives in her own apartment.

“Maybe this place wasn’t as haunted as people claimed it to be…wait, what was that?“ Marinette asked, her flashlight shaking a bit.

  
Chat chuckled. "It’s alright Princess. Look it was just a little black kitten. Aww.” Chat picked up the kitten.

  
“This little guy appears to be a stray. He can’t be older than 6 months. Come on. Let’s take him to the vet.” Chat exclaimed, as the kitten licked his face.

  
“It’s so skinny. He probably was abandoned by his mama. Yea let’s take the little guy to the vet. Let me carry him though.” Marinette stated, holding out her arms.

  
She turned off her flashlight, sticking it on her belt. Chat gently handed the kitten over to her. The kitten began meowing at her, a quiet purr escaping it’s body, it was weak.

  
“We should hurry. This cutie is too young and thin.” Marinette explained as Chat picked her up princess style.

  
~~2 days later~~

  
Marinette sat in her living room, knitting a scarf for Chat to wear in the winter. A meow at her feet caused her to stop and look at the adorable black kitten that Chat and her rescued.

  
“Jr! You can’t play with Mommy’s yarn! This yarn is for daddy.” Marinette stated, picking up the little kitten, his black collar jingled with the tiny gold bell that was attached to the name tag.

  
“Jr? That’s what you named him?” Chat asked, walking into her apartment via her balcony doors.

  
“Yea, it’s short for Chat Noir Junior.” Marinette explained, setting Jr down so he could walk over to Chat and meow.

  
Chat chuckled, picking up the kitten. “He’s gunna be big and strong just like his daddy!” Chat exclaimed, making Jr meow happily in response.

  
“Oh I wanted to tell you. That place we found Jr at, turns out it wasn’t haunted just some drug dealing going on, which has now been stopped.” Chat stated, carrying Jr over to the couch.

  
“So ut wasn’t actually haunted, that’s a relief.” Marinette sighed in relief.

  
“But if we hadn’t gone in there to see if it was, we would have never found Jr.” Chat explained.

  
“You’re right. Now i have two kittens in my life.” Marinette stated, leaning over and giving Chat a quick kiss.

  
Chat’s face turned completely red.  
  


[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> <3Luna


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you just freaking boop me" with marichat please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is gunna be fun! Thank you so much for the prompt Nony!

Chat linked, looking down at his Princess.

“Did you just boop me?” He asked.

“Maybe~!” Marinette answered, trying to hold in her laughter.

“Why did you boop me princess?” He asked, giving her a look of pure confusion.

“Cuz, your reaction is priceless!” Marinette exclaimed, busting out laughing.

Chat crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on her chaise lounger, grabbing a cookie.

“Just because I’m a cat superhero, doesn’t automatically mean you can boop me purrincess.” Chat pouted.

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes before getting up from her desk and walking over to him and hugging him.

“It’s ok minou. I still love you!” Marinette stated, kissing the top of his head.

A purr emanated from Chat as the two cuddled.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for the prompt!
> 
> <3Luna


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What makes you think it was an accident?" With adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nony! Enjoy!

“Do you really think it was an accident?” Adrien asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

“Yea! I mean there’s no way that you knew I was going to get that job.” Marinette exclaimed, gesturing to the bouquet of flowers, and the congratulatory cake that she knows her parents made.

“Of course I knew! If you didn’t get that job I would’ve been absolutely flabbergasted! You are talented and absolutely amazing! They need someone as talented as you!” Adrien praised, walking around their kitchen island to hug his girlfriend.

Marinette buried her face in his chest, feeling her face heat up.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” Marinette grumbled into his chest.

“Nope! I’m saying it because it’s true. I’ve seen your talent first hand. I know how talented you are. One day you’re going to have your own fashion design company and I’ll model all of your mens clothing designs for you and you’ll be bigger than Gabriel fashion!” Adrien praised, burying his face in her hair.

Marinette groaned. “Your praising me too much!” She whined.

“It’s because you deserve to be praised.” Adrien explained, winking.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s eat some of this cake that I know you got from my parents bakery.” Marinette stated.

The two sat at the kitchen island and ate a slice of cake each.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love getting these writing prompts!   
> <3Luna


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your still doing prompts can you do "im conflicted you're both not wrong,but so far from right" with lukadrienette or lukamarichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I’m still doing prompts!!! Thank you so much for this prompt Nony!! Let’s do lukamarichat! :D

“You’re both not wrong, but you are far from right.” Chat stated.

Luka and Marinette looked at him, a little confused.

“How can we not be wrong, but not right either?” Marinette questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

“Because, I love both of you! Marinette is my Purrincess, and Luka is my Purrince! And I’m both of your guys’s knight in shining leather.” Chat explained, walking over to the two.

He took Marinette’s hand in one of his hands, placing a kiss on it. He then took Luka’s hand in his other hand and placed a kiss on it as well.

The two blushed, looking from Chat to each other. They smiled.

“So Minou, when were you going to tell us you were Bi?” Marinette teased, gently.

Chat’s blush darkened. “I. Well y-you see…. My identity is supposed to be secret!” Chat exclaimed.

Luka chuckled. “Oh kitty. Are you getting flustered now?” Luka teased, gently squeezing Chat’s hand.

Chat blushed. “It’s no fair! I’m supposed to be the tease not you two!!” Chat complained, wishing he could hide his face, but not wanting to let go of their hands.

“So, does this make all three of us dating?” Marinette asked, nervousness in her voice.

“If that’s alright with you Mari.” Luka said, smiling warmly at her.

Chat nodded in agreement, gently squeezing both of their hands.

The three smiled at each other. This was going to be a new and wonderful experience.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My first time writing those three! :D that was fun!
> 
> So I’m thinking of taking these prompts and putting them into an ao3 story, like it’ll just be all these prompts ive done but yeah. Should i? I will still post them on tumblr first but thought i should ask!
> 
> <3Luna


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is gonna hurt" with marinette just doing anything like running into an akuma or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh this is going to be fun!
> 
> They’re older, all of them know each others identities (except for hawk Moth’s) and Marinette and Adrien are engaged. Enjoy~~!

Marinette froze as she saw a large tail swing at her.

“This is going to hurt.” She muttered as the tail smacked into her hard, knocking the wind out of her.

The tail threw her against a brick wall, causing her to see stars. She could vaguely hear Chat, Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee in the background shouting at her.

She knew she had blacked out, because the next thing she knew, Adrien was hovering over with a worried expression.

“My lady!” Adrien exclaimed, hugging his fiance.

Marinette winced. “Did you guys defeat the akuma?” She asked.

Adrien released her, sitting on the edge of their bed. “Yeah. Tikki purified the akuma herself. I was so worried though! I knew i should’ve taken you somewhere safe to transform! I can’t lose you…” Adrien said, tears landing on the comforter.

Marinette smiled, taking his hand in hers. “I will always be with you. If I pass away before you, i will make sure i come back and stay with you.” Marinette explained, leaning forward and kissing Adrien’s lips.

Once the broke the kiss, Adrien leaned his forehead on hers. “I love you so much Princess.” Adrien whispered.

“I love you too, Minou!” Marinette whispered back.

During this entire time Plagg was making gagging noises.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> <3Luna


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That explains so much" with adrienette please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy~~!!  
> (Totally didn't put the wrong prompt with the wrong answer XD)

“Well, that explains a lot!” Marinette stated, staring at her model boyfriend who was currently on her bedroom floor tangled in 3 balls of yarn.

Adrien chuckled nervously. “H-hi princess! I-I can explain!” Adrien stated nervously.

Marinette shook her head. “How in the world did you get so tangled up?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Thats when Marinette busted out laughing.

“Can you please stop laughing and help me!!”

“Alright, let’s get you untangled.”

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3Luna


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel threatened" marichat please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

“I feel threatened now!” Chat exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically.

“Oh hush kitty. Now come down to my room. I need you to help me wirh an outfit I’m making.” Marinette stated.

Chat followed her downstairs, and began to model a jacket for her.

“Well princess, I didn’t know you were into black leather~~!” Chat teased, wiggling his eye brows.

“I’m not, this is for my friend, you and her just have similar bodies so yea. You remember Juleka right? Was turned into Reflekta.” Marinette said, taking the jacket off of him as she went to her desk and began hand stitches some final floral designs.

“I remember her. I will never wear heels again.” Chat exclaimed.

Marinette giggled. “All done!”  
Marinette held up the final design. “This is for Juleka to qear when her and Rose go on motorbike trips.” Marinette exclaimed.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, I’m trying to not fall asleep, anyways, im posting these on ao3 after they’ve gone up on here, ill post this one and the one before this one up there tomorrow. Good night!
> 
> ❤Luna


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where theres an akuma that turns people into kids and gets chloe and marinette and adrien has to take care of both of them and deal with the constant fighting. Not a shipping thing i just thought it would be funny. Please (p.s i love your writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally these writing prompts are quotes and ships , BUT i really like this idea!
> 
> So Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya all knkw each other’s identities. Chloe isn’t Queen Bee. And Marinette and Adrien are secretly dating. Marinette got hit by the akuma after she detransformed to recharge. Chloe was hit a couple minutes later. Enjoy~~!

“Adwikins!! Mawinette is touching me!!” Chloe whined, both girls having been hit by the akuma.

Both girls were now 5 year olds. Marinette clung to Adrien’s leg, while Chloe bickered and whined from infront of Adrien.

“I-I am not touching you Chloe!” Marinette said glaring up at the girl.

“Will you two please stop fighting.” Adrien said, exhausted.

Marinette tugged on Adrien’s pants leg, fausint him to look down at her. She lifted up her arms and made a grabbing motion with her hands. Adrien smiled and leaned down, picking her up.

She wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, causing Adrien to smile a little. Chloe pouted.

“Stupid Mawinette! Adwikins is mine!” Chloe whined, wanting Adrien to pick her up as well.

Adrien sighed and picked her up. Marinette took this time to look up at the nearby shelf where Plagg was taking care of a tiny Tikki. Marinette smiled, making a mental note to tell Adrien to give Plagg extra Camembert cheese.

“Adwikins!!! Mawinette just kicked me!” Chloe whined.

“I did not!” Marinette stated.

Adrien sighed, praying that Carapace and Rena could defeat the akuma with Ladybug’s lucky charm. He just wanted these two to be seperated.

“Please, stop fighting!” Adrien groaned, causing Marinette to frown and pat his cheek.

“It’s ok Adwien.” Marinette said, smiling.

Chloe pouted. “He’s mine!” She exclaimed.

Adrien just wanted this to be over as the two girls began slapping each other’s hands infront of Adrien’s face.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed!! Just so you all know, i post all of the prompt asks i answer on ao3 under the story Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr Prompts. :D
> 
> ❤Luna


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave me alone"for marichat please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the perfect idea for this!
> 
> Older Marinette and Chat Noir, they’re married and Marinette is making an outift to surprise Chat with. *eyebrow wiggle*

“Leave me alone.” Marinette stated, not even looking at him.

“But princess!!! I wanna see it!!” Chat whined, leaning against the back of her chair.

“You’ll have to wait. I’m almost done.” She explained.

She smiled as she set her knitting needles down on the desk. She hid the onesie.

“Ok, are you ready to find out the baby’s gender?” she asked as she got up from her seat and faced him, her large pregnant tummy causing her back pain.

Chat nodded lots and lots. “Yes, Marinette!! I’ve been dying to know!! I still am upset that you went to find out the baby’s gender when i was busy at work!!” Chat pouted.

Marinette chuckled then brought the blue onesie out from behind her. Chat squealed happily.

“A boy!!!!” Chat cheered before he pressed a kiss to his wife’s tummy.

“I can’t wait to meet you Hugo! Your daddy is going to spoil you with love and affection and all that stuff.” Chat said, feeling the baby kick.

“Mari he kicked!!” Chat exclaimed, causing Marinette to chuckle.

“Yea he seems to like kicking when he hears your voice.” Marinette explained.

Tikki flew over and smiled. “He’s very healthy. Now come on Adrien! Give Plagg a break!” Tikki exclaimed.

Chat chuckled. “Your right, Claws Out!”

[Buy me a Coca-Cola/coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!!! Hope you enjoyed!! :D
> 
> ❤Luna


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now hold on a second, a smile does not mean in happy it means im being entertained" with Felix and Bridgette please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo!!! Never wrote these two before! Hope you’ll enjoy!

“Now hold on a second, a smile does not mean I’m happy it means I’m being entertained” Felix exclaimed, shaking his head.

Bridgette giggled. “No, you were happy. I could tell by the look in your eyes.”

“Nope. Not true!” Felix stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Plagg floated into view. “He’s lieing through his teeth!!! He was happy to have your affection!” Plagg snickered.

Felix glared at the kwami. “I will spray you with water.” He stated.

Bridgette giggled as Tikki sat on her shoulder.

“Our boys.” The two stated, watching Felix chase Plagg around the library he called his room.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola/coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter compared to the other one, but I’m still learning how to write these characters! Hope you all enjoyed!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow its an honor to meet you" with marinette and jagged stone (not shipping of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt! Enjoy!!

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Stone!” Marinette exclaimed, smiling.

“Please, call me Jagged. Now, I’ve heard you’re good with designing. Is that true?” Jagged asked, a large smile on his face.

Marinette could only nod in response. ‘Jagged Stone knows I design!!’ She thought to herself.

“Well. I could use someone with your talent to design my new album cover.” Jagged explained.

Marinette smiled widely. “I would be thrilled to help design your album cover!” Marinette exclaimed, mentally fangirling.

Jagged stood up and walked over to her, patting her shoulder. “You’ve got theis, Marinette!” He exclaimed.

Soon enough Marinette was back home and finishing up the design. She held it up.

“Do you think Jagged will like this?” Marinette asked Tikki.

“Of course he will!” Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette nodded and headed for the hotel.

She handed Jagged the album cover she designed.

“How did I do?” Marinette asked, a bit nervous.

“This is amazing! Oh man you did an amazing job Marinette!!” Jagged praised, hugging her.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola/coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thank you again for the prompt!
> 
> ❤Luna


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Im sorry i thought you were someone else" with adrienette?❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda an identity reveal, with a touch, like a tiny finger dip into Ladrien, enjoy!!

“I’m sorry I thought you were someone else.” Adrien stated, blushing a bit.

“O-oh? W-who did you think I was?” Marinette stuttered, mentally wishing she could have a normally conversation with him.

“Oh, I actually thought you were Ladybug…” Adrien said with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice.

Marinette frowned. “O-oh.”

“But hey, would you care to have this dance with me?” Adrien asked, bowing a bit.

Marinette smiled. “L-Love you.. I-I mean I’d love to!” Marinette stuttered out, a massive blush covered her face.

Adrien chuckled, took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

They began to slow dance, matching their swaying to the music. Marinette was mentally screaming in happiness.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola/coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hopefully that satisfied the need for Adrinette! :D
> 
> ❤Luna


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow sometimes being a total geek pays off" with marichat or adrienette please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do this one with marichat! Enjoy!

“Wow sometimes being a total geek pays off!” Chat exclaimed as Marinette finished stitching up his cosplay request.

“I can’t believe you’re having me make you a Tuxedo Mask outfit!” Marinette exclaimed with an eyeroll.

“Hey Tuxedo Mask is amazing!” Chat stated, arms crossed over his chest.

“If you say so.” She said, finishing up the last bit of details.

“All done!” Marinette stated, standing up and stretching.

Chat examined the cosplay. “It’s perfect!!! You’re the best Princess!!!” Chat exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Marinette squeaked a bit when he lifted her up. “Ok Chat. Put me down now.” Marinette said, causing Chat to set her down and chuckle.

“Sorry was just really happy.”

“It’s ok. Now that your cosplay is done, want to play some Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” Marinette said, smirking.

“You’re on! I won’t lose this time!” Chat exclaimed.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola/coffee](Http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> ❤Luna


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, Luna! Let's see... "Where are your clothes?" with... (Marichat is too easy) Adrinette!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge accepted! Thanks for the prompt!! It’s gunna be a post reveal though, so yea! Enjoy~~!

“Where are your clothes?” Marinette asked, staring at a shocked faced Adrien.

Adrien was clad in only his boxers. He felt his face heat up as he chuckled.

“W-well you see…. When the akuma attacked i was only wearing this, and i may have detransformed just now and had to hide in the bakery.” Adrien explained, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yea? Well, come on. I have some spare clothes upstairs. It’s a good thing I just finished making your Ladybug fan onesie i made for you.” Marinette said, chuckling as she grabbed his hand, dragging him up to her room.

Adrien smiled. “You finished it??” He asked excitedly.

“Yep! I finished mine to match!” Marinette said, a big smile on her face.

They soon made it up to her room. She smiled as Tikki and Plagg flew off into a corner of her room.

Marinette smiled as she handed Adrien the onesie. Adrien smiled happily before turning around to change into it.

When he turned around, he wasnt expecting Marinette to look so cute in a Chat Noir themed onesie.

“So what do you think?” She asked nervously, playing with the bell on the zipper.

Adrien smiled and hugged her happily. “I guess I get to call you my kitty now!” Adrien explained, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette chuckled. “When I’m wearing this, yes.” She said, booping his nose.

Adrien smiled. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yea! I’ll get the popcorn!”

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf/overview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you @whatarubberchicken for the prompt!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt- "How could you do this to me?" Marichat please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt Nony! Have some marichat from my marichat au! Enjoy~~!

“How could you do this to me?” Captain Chat asked in a dramatic tone.

Marinette giggled. “Come on, catfish! It’s not so bad! Now Bee, Rena, and Carapace van swim with us!” Marinette exclaimed.

Chat frowned, playing with the silver ring on his finger, the ring that she gave him so he could become a merman when he goes into the water with her. Marinette had given Bee a hair piece, that when she dove into the water, it gained the shape of a bee.

Rena got a necklace, and when she jumped into the water, it took shape of a fox tail.

Carapace was kinda a little upset with his though. When he went under the surface, he became a mertle, (a mer turtle). Chat laughed loud and hard at that.

“Come on catfish. Let’s go for a swim while everyone’s asleep!” Marinette exclaimed, taking his hand as she stood up.

Chat smiled, standing up, he followed his Purrincess out onto the deck of the ship. They stripped down before diving into the water. Marinette gaining her lovely light pink scaled tail. Chat gained his gorgeous black scaled tail. The two smiled at each other before going completely under the water and swimming around the ship.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! I had alot of fun writing this!
> 
> ❤Luna


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your writing. You do an incredible job. For the writing prompt thing, how about Adrienette for "What makes you think it was an accident?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Enjoy!!

“What makes you think it was an accident?” Adrien said.

“What do you mean??” Marinette asked, nervously.

“You remember when you fell down the school stairs and ran into me? Well, I actually moved in your way to catch you.” Adrien explained, smiling.

Marinette blushed. “Y-you didn’t have to do that! I mean I’m glad you did, but still!” Marinette stuttered out.

“It’s really no problem.” Adrien said smiling widely.

He patted Marinette’s shoulder before he headed off to meet up with Nino.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://kofi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ❤Luna


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette outer space coffee shop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Ok, let’s see. Enjoy!

Marinette sat in the stool at the coffee shop in the space station. She stared at her coffee like it offended her.

“Did that coffee kill someone?” A voice asked her.

She looked up, seeing her crush behind the counter with a coffeepot in hand.

“No, I’m just thinking of a way to design my next dress. But this coffee cup is mentally hating on my ideas.” She said a light blush on her cheeks.

“Just because we’re in space, doesn’t mean coffee cups have their own thoughts.” Adrien said, chuckling.

“You don’t know that!” Marinette exclaimed, sipping on her coffee.

“This coffee is really good though!” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien chuckled. “It was my mom’s recipe.” Adrien explained, setting the pot back in the coffeemaker.

“She knew how to make a great cup of coffee.” Marinette sighed happily.

Adrien smiled, this girl was so cute.

“Your welcome to come to my little shop anytime, and you’ll always get a free coffee on the house.” He winked.

Marinette blushed, before holding out her hand. “Hand me you holophone.”

Adrien blinked before fumbling with his pocket, pulling out the holophone. He handed it to Marinette.

She giggled before entering in her number before handing it back to him.

“Give me a call when you close this tonight. Maybe we can see a movie. I’d love to hear more about your mom, and you.” Marinette said, downing her coffee before heading out of the shop. Running down the hallways to her fashion internship.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was what you wanted!! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!!
> 
> ❤Luna


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LADYCHAT! ACCIDENTAL REVEAL!!! For the prompt thing??? Like one of them does something that is only done by the other identity? Like how adrian almost calls ladybug m'lady. Accidental reveal is the best trope. I live your writing. Omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all thank you for the prompt and the kind words! :) secondly, I’m going to do this as ladrien, because ladynoir would be hard. Enjoy!

Adrien yawned, just having defeated a late night akuma. He dropped his transformation the moment his feet hit his bedroom floor.

“I hate late night akumas.” He muttered, yawning again.

A tapping at his window. Ladybug jumped into the room.

“Hi! I-I was just making sure you were safe.” Ladybug said, her blush peeking out from under her mask.

Adrien just went on his Chat Noir instinct, too tired to remember that he wasn’t Chat Noir at that moment.

“Of course I’m fine m'lady! It takes more than a simple akuma to shake this cat!” He said, and kissed her hand.

Ladybug was frozen in realization.

“A-Adrien?” She stuttered, causing Adrien to blink.

He looked at his hands and realized he had already detransformed. He took a step back.

“I am so sorry m'lady! I didn’t mean to reveal!” Adrien apologized in a frantic tone.

Ladybug smiled. “It’s ok kitty, i know you were probably tired. I…. I’m not quite ready to reveal to you. But how about a challenge?” Ladybug said, smiling at him.

“You know I’m up for any challenge, Bugaboo.” Adrien said, smirking.

“You have 7 days to find me outside of the mask.” She said kissing his cheek.

“What was the kiss for?” He asked, surprised.

“For good luck.” Was all she said, before she threw her yoyo back out the open window and swung away.

“I’m going to find that girl.” Adrien sighed, a dorky smile on his face.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ❤Luna


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could do Chat Noir visiting Marinette and at some point he sees a stack of sketch books with her dairy being the second one down without him realizing it's her dairy at first then he goes to look at them she tells him not to look at them but once she leaves the room he can't stop himself for the I told you not to read that MariChat prompt sorry it's kinda bleh but it's a prompt :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not bleh! Thank you for the prompt!

Chat sat on Marinette’s chaise lounge, legs crossed as he looked around. He spotted a stack of sketch books. He reached out to grab the top book, only to get his hand smacked.

“No, Chat! Those are personal!” Marinette exclaimed, glaring at him.

Chat held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, Princess. I didn’t know.” He said, feigning innocence.

“Just don’t read them, I’m going to go downstairs to the bakery and get some snacks.” Marinette stated, before she headed downstairs.

Chat waited till the trapdoor was closed behind her before he grabbed the sketchbook and flipped through it. He closed it and grabbed the second book, not realizing it was her diary. He opened it up and went wide eyed, seeing a picture of Adrien, with hearts all around him.

He flipped to another page, reading about the scarf he thought his father gave him for his birthday, turns out Marinette made it. He was about to flip to the next page when it was taken from him. Chat looked up, seeing a very upset Marinette.

“I told you not to read that!!” Marinette exclaimed, her face a bright pink.

“S-Sorry! I-I couldn’t help myself. I’m really sorry Princess.” Chat apologized.

Marinette sighed, sitting down at her desk, a plate of cookies now sat on the desk.

“I guess your curiosity just got the best of you huh?” Marinette said, hugging her diary to her chest.

“Yea, sorry.” Chat apologized again.

“It can’t be helped. Just promise me you won’t tell anyone about what you saw.” Marinette asked.

“Of course! I won’t tell a soul! Sooo…. did you bring those to share?” He asked, gesturing to the cookies.

Marinette rolled her eyes before holding out the plate to Chat.

“Go ahead and take one.” She stated, smiling.

Chat happily took a cookie and began to eat it. It had been a while since he’d had a chocolate chip cookie. He enjoyed his time, talking with Marinette, losing horribly to her in Ultimate Mecha Strike III multiple times, and eating cookies with her. But once it was time for him to leave, he bid her farewell and headed off.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola ](Http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending wasn’t that great but yea. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for the prompt! :D  
> ❤Luna


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate and Fake Dating AU for Marichat ;)
> 
> -Fuckingchatnoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hard one!

Well, marinette started fake dating Chat Noir a few months ago. When they finally touched, skin to skin, they realized they were destined to be together.

A black cat basking in sunshine painted itself across her left arm. A pink flower with a little ladybug appeared on his neck. They blinked at each other.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette came to realize.

Chat could only nod as he called out his transformation. They looked at each other, too stunned by the realization.

Marinette held out her hand mirror to allow Adrien to see his new soulmark. He went wide eyed, coming to a realization.

“You’re Ladybug?” He asked.

Marinette nodded as Tikki flew over.

After that night, they were no longer fake dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3Luna


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing that trope mashup ask what about Soulmate and awful first meeting afshdkglflh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! (Ngl i really love doing the soulmate ones!)  
> And hmm since you didnt give me a ship. So imma do adrinette.

Adrien couldn’t believe he screwed up his first meeting with his soulmate. Bumping into her would’ve been serendipitous. But no, he had to bump into her with enough force to spill her coffee all over them, knocking them back to where he was ontop of her on the conrete sidewalk, and his coffee spilled onto the ground next to them.

He sat in his room, staring at his wrist where she had touched. Pink and red danced along his wrist in the shape of her fingers. Her beautiful bluebell eyes and ravenous hair. Her name was Marinette Dupain-cheng.

Marinette sat in her room, blushing massively as she stared at the blue and green swirls that dance along her hand from where he touched her. She smiled at the colors. She may have had a bad first meeting with him, but she can’t wait to see him again. His name was Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Had fun writing it!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal au fake relationship au adrinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo!!! I know how to do this one!! *eyebrow wiggle*

Princess Marinette gapped as she watch the news. She was apparently in a relationship with her knight, Adrien Agreste. She glared back at him. She stood from the lounger in her room, crossing the room quickly, over to where said knight stood.

“Now the entire country thinks we’re dating! I guess we have to pretend, just to keep the media happy.” Marinette sighed, after jabbing her finger repeatedly into his plated chest.

“My apologies princess.” He apologized, bowing a bit.

“It won’t be so bad. At least mom and dad can’t marry me off now.” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Adrien smirked, he was ok with being in a fake relationship with his princess. It would give him the chance to show her how much he truly loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed *eyebrow wiggles again*
> 
> ❤Luna


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 63 and 76 adrinette please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 63: Everybody knows/Mistaken for couple  
> 76: Did they? or didn’t they?
> 
> This one is really hard!!! But i think i can do something!

Marinette face planted on her desk after seeing the news about how her and Adrien were a couple. She knew her face was bright red.

Alya was blasting her phone with texts, asking if they’d kissed yet, and all these did they questions.

Adrien smiled as he watched the news. He was ok with being mistaken for dating Marinette. Adrien realized he had feelings for her. He smiled even more as he picked up his phone and sent Marinette a single text.

‘Hey, so since all of Paris thinks we’re a couple, would you like to go on a date with me? -Adrien’

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> ❤Luna


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 81&86 for adrinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 81: The missus & the Ex  
> 86: I didn’t mean to turn you on
> 
> Hmmm let’s see if we can’t do a divorced adrinette, but they still love each other.. like they regret divorcing…. also only slightly nsfw

“I am so sorry Adrien! I didn’t mean to turn you on!” Marinette exclaimed, blushing a bright red as she looked away.

Adrien blushed even more, trying to hide his bulge. “I-it’s ok. I can’t help it. You’re gorgeous and I’m an idiot for divorcing you.” Adrien stated, looking down in shame.

Marinette smiled. “Maybe we can go on a date, and try to give this relationship another shot?” Marinette explained, smiling.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now is when i realized i could’ve done marinette as the wife and like chloe as an ex or something and yea XD anyways hoped you liked nonetheless!
> 
> ❤Luna


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Royal au and hospital au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i guess I’ll do Adrinette for this, since no ship was provided

Thank you [@bunnyhoplollipop](https://tmblr.co/mIhICuQx6WjJgEQv7MDmWrg) for the ask!

~~~~~~~~

Marinette had been in the hospital for a number of years, she had lost count how many. She had a disease that her parents couldn’t afford the cure of. So she had been living in the hospital for years.

Her hands shook as she hand sewed an apron she was making for her mama’s birthday. That’s when she got a special guest.

Prince Adrien Agreste, the only child of King Gabriel and Queen Emilie. He was visiting a friend who worked there. Walking past Marinette’s room, he stopped, walking back to her room. He gently knocked on her door, hoping not to scare the beauty he saw.

Marinette as confused a bit when she saw the prince walk into her room, though it no longer looked like a hospital room, she had a desk with a computer, her own bed with her plushes from home. And a sewing machine in the corner. She still had an iv in her arm and was hooked up to a monitor.

She struggled to stand up and bow, Adrien rushed over to her and smiled.

“There is no need to bow. I was strolling past your room, and I couldn’t help but come in and meet the beautiful woman sitting in this room.” Adrien would say, kissing her hand gently, making sure to not irritate her iv.

The two would talk for hours before Adrien would have to return to his castle.

Weeks later Adrien would learn of Marinette’s disease and would pay for her treatment anonymously, though Marinette knew it was him.

A month later, Marinette was back home with her parents. Adrien stopping by the next day asking her to be his girlfriend.

They dated for 4 years before he finally proposed. They had a gorgeous royal wedding and lived happily ever after!

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending though XD hopy you enjoyed!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyed epiphany and accidentally saving the day with marichat please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The moment Chat realized he was jealous of Nick being with Marinette, he knew she wasn’t happy with the guy.

Chat took a chance and stopped by Marinette’s house. He was glad he did, he stopped by at the right moment.

He saw that Nick guy hurt his princess and that’s all it took. Chat entered through her balcony trap door and ran over to the guy, stopping him from slapping Marinette anymore.

The guy was shocked. Chat growled a couple threats before Marinette stood up, placing a hand on Chat’s shoulder. Wanting him to stop.

Chat released the guy, causing the guy to stumble back and run down the stairs and out of her house.

Chat turned to face Marinette and frowned even more, seeing the black eye on her beautiful face. Then looking down at her arms to see bruises. He hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

He stayed with her the rest of the night. Nick never showed his face again.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> ❤Luna


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal AU + Grief with Marichat???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a Criminal Mari and Hero Chat, :) enjoy!!!

Marinette loved the thrill she got when she pulled off a heist. Robbing people blind, or even just causing mayhem and chaos.

Of course, she won’t deny that she enjoys teasing Chat Noir the hero. Oh how she loved making him think he has her. He was so cute when he thought he had her.

The latest fight though, was big. She had been shot by a police officer, on ghe ground, bleeding. Chat held her close, he was saying something but she couldn’t quite hear. She lifted a shaky hand, placing it on his cheek. Chat cried as he covered her hand with his.

Her last words were, “You finally won, mon chaton.”

Chat cried as he carried her to the hospital. He heard a month later, after assuming she had died and so he had stayed in his apartment, grieving, that she was awake, and being taken to jail in a few hours. He frowned, dawning his suit, he raced across town to where she was. He snuck into her room.

“Mon chaton, are you here to gloat?” She asked him once he closed the door to her room.

He looked at her, noticing the fact that she was cuffed to the bed. He frowned at that.

“No. I’ve come to bring you to my place. I’m not going to risk losing you again.”

So he picked the handcuffs and, while carrying her Princess style, leapt out the window and raced across rooftops to his place.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)  
> ❤Luna


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fan fic troupe list. I request a “Aroused by his/her voice” and “Blind Date AU” for Adrienette or Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Imma do adrinette.

Marinette wasnt sure what to think about Alya setting her up on a blind date. She had only heard her dates voice. And man did it send warmth throughout her body. She waited, in her favorite red dress, with black spots, heels. Even her hair was done up.

Everytime she saw a guy walk towards her. Every single one was not it.

She swirled her wine around in her glass.

‘I need to get gome soon if I’m just going to get stood up. Tikki is going to be begging like the kitty she is when I get home….’ She thought.

“Marinette?” The voice her body knew all too well.

She stood up quickly. Looking at the face of the voice. Adrien Agreste. The boy she had a crush on throughout Collége and lycee.

“A-Adrien! You are how? I-I mean How are you? So you’re my blind date?” Marinette stuttered out.

“Appears so. Hope you don’t mind. I’ve actually been wanting to go on a date with you.” Adrien admitted.

Marinette blushed, sitting down. “I-I do need to go home soon. My cat is a sweetheart, but she needs to be fed at certain times or else she just begs.” Marinette stated, chuckling nervously.

“My cat is the same. Except Plagg can be a pain. He’ll just beg for Camembert, even though it’s bad for him.” Adrien chuckled.

The two talked for hours. Going on a few more dates, before officially becoming a couple.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like we’ve met before...” with LadyNoir (perhaps, based on Origins?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got dis! Enjoy~~!

“I felt like we’ve met somewhere before…” Chat stated, sitting on the beam of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug looked over at her partner. “We see each other every day!” Ladybug exclaimed, nudging his shoulder.

“No I meant when we first beat Stoneheart. I felt like I had seen you somewhere before.” Chat explained, looking up at the night sky.

“Yeah. Now that you say that, you look familiar too. Maybe we know each other outside the suits.” Ladybug suggested.

Chat turnwd to her, shocked. “I would love to know you outside the suit.” Chat exclaimed, winking.

Ladybug chuckled, shoving his shoulder playfully. “Come on. Let’s go do our patrol for the night.” She exclaimed, standing up and tossing her yoyo and swinging away.

Chat sighed happily. “I love that girl!” He sighed before vaulting after her.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!   
> ❤Luna


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU + Scars with Marichat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo interesting pair! Enjoy~~!

Marinette never liked her soulmate scar. It was right between her shoulder blades. The shape of a cat and a bug. It took up the entire space between her shoulder blades.

The one time she wears a sleeveless top in a long time, and Chat just happens to drop by.

The moment he sees it he’s shocked. Marinette grabbed something to cover it. She was embarrassed and upset.

Chat shook his head before he turned his back to her and zipped his suit down enough to show his matching soulmate scar, in the same place hers is.

He zipped his suit back up before smiling.

“It would seem that you’re my soulmate, Purrincess.” Chat exclaimed, smiling warmly at her.

Marinette blinked, snapping out of her shock. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she hugged him.

“You got your wish Chaton!” She exclaimed into his chest, confusing the male.

“Tikki, Spots on!” She exclaimed, never releasing her hold.

Chat closed his eyes as a bright pink light took over the room. When the light subsided, he look down, eyes blowing wide as he saw his lady standing in Marinette’s place.

“Plagg, claws out!” Chat exclaimed calmly.

Marinette closed her eyes, opening them after the bright green light ended. She blushed as she realized she was hugging Adrien.

The two chatted for a while before Adrien had to go. With a promise to see each other again soon.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Kinda went from marichat, to ladynoir, to ladrien, to adrinette. XD   
> ❤Luna


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief Fic + Scars With ladynoir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst… thats all i can think of. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: self harming is mentioned.

Ladybug hadn’t been the same since her partner left, without a trace. Fighting akumas by herself was hard. And even worse a few months after his disappearance. Under the mask she’s got loads of scars.

Ladybug was purposely getting hurt by akumas. She knew she shouldn’t, but the pain made her feel alive.

6 months after Chat disappeared, Ladybug was sitting on the Eiffel Tower beam, a green and black hat in her hands. It was the 2 year anniversary of when her and Chat met. She itched at her covered arms, feeling the stinging of the recent cuts.

“My Lady?” A familiar voice asked.

Ladybug looked up at the voice, turning her head so fast she got a cramp. She went wide eyed, her partner stood a foot away from her on the beam. His hair shorter.

“C-chat?” she stuttered, tears beginning to blur her vision.

Chat smiled, bringing his hands infront of her to show a little gift box.

“Happy 2 year anniversary my lady. I’m sorry I left without a word….. my father sent me away to Italy for the past 6 months. But I’m back, and I’m not going anywhere.” He explained.

Ladybug ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“YOU DUMB CAT!! I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!” She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Chat chuckled, hugging her back.

“I’ve been hurting myself….” she muttered.

Chat moved her, leaning down a bit so he could look her in the eye.

“My lady, you shouldn’t do that! That’s why you look so pale!” He exclaimed worried.

“I-I sank low. I had to battle akumas alone. I have scars from myself and from akumas.” She explained, scratching at her arm.

Chat frowned. “Did you do it recently?” He asked, his tone clear with worry.

She could only nod, she gripped the hat tighter.

“I-I made this for you before you left. But well, I-I never got to give you it.” She stuttered, holding out the gift.

Chat smiled, gently taking the gift. “This is amazing my lady. Now will you open my gift for you?” He asked, putting the hat on, and handing her the small gift.

She carefully took the box from him, unwrapping it, she gasped, seeing a necklace with a black cat design, that had a little bell.

“You’ll always have me. Even when I’m not next to you.” He said smiling.

Ladybug immediately put on the necklace. Smiling up at him.

“I’m glad you’re back Chaton!” She exclaimed through happy tears.

“Me too my lady.”

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Omg i hurt my wrist yesterday at work and it hurts like crazy to type. >.<


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t do this anymore” (with Ladynoir?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie! Enjoy~~!! Writing this with a hurt hand isn’t fun, but I hate not answering them right away. You guys must really like my writing :) also Lb and Chat are in their 20s in this, and they know each others identities, and are dating.

“It’s not you, it’s me.” Chat stated.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked.

“So um, I adopted a kid.” Chat admitted.

“Why?!?!” She asked.

“Well, the kid lost both of his parents to a house fire when he was 3. He’s been in the system for 2 years. My father has been better. Nathalie is helping him watch the kid right now.” He explained.

“Adrien! Am I at least going to get to meet the kid?” She asked.

Chat chuckled. “I’ve had a son for 2 weeks now, and he’s seen the pictures i have of you in my place. He really wants to meet you.” Chat explained.

“What’s the boy’s name?”

“Lunar.”

“Alright, well tell me about him.”

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :)
> 
> ❤Luna


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU + It’s not you, it’s me ; with Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gunna have mentions of lukanette, post lukanette breakup doe. Enjoy!

“What did you tell him?” Chat asked, his head in laying in Marinette’s lap.

“I told him ‘It’s not you, it’s me.’” She said, running her finger’s through his hair.

Blue & green particles sparked from her finger as she ran them through his hair. The particles of a soulmate.

“I’m sorry you had to break up with him” Cjat stated, a low purr emanated from his chest.

Marinette chuckled. “It’s alright. Luka was great, but i think I like a certain Chaton more.” Marinette winked.

Chat buried his face in his stomach, his tail making a heart.

She chuckled. Scratching behind his cat ears. The blue and green particles danced off her fingers. She smiled down at him.

Marinette looked over at Tikki, who simply smiled and nodded.

“Well Minou, looks like you got your lady after all.” She whispered, causing Chat to look up at her.

“What?!?!” He exclaimed, confused.

Marinette giggled as Tikki flew over to them. “I’m Ladybug!” Marinette explained, smiling down at her soulmate.

Chat’s eyes went as wide as saucers. It took him a few minutes to process the fact. When he finally processed the information. He buried his face in her shoulder, his purr becoming louder.

“My Lady and My Princess are the same person!” He exclaimed happily.

Marinette smiled, hugging him close.

“I’m Adrien Agreste, my Lady.” He said, causing Marinette to laugh.

“Of course I fell in love with you twice.” She laughed, burying her face in his hair.

The next day, Alya and Nino were surprised, seeing Adrien and Marinette holding hands.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> ❤Luna


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal AU + Curses with ladynoir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to enjoy ladynoir this month, hmm i wonder why ;) jk it’s Ladynoir July, duh!  
> Enjoy!

She was cursed with good luck and creation, he was cursed with bad luck and destruction. One day, a pair of thiefs became known to Paris.

Lady Miss Fortune, and her partner in crime, Chat Noir. Stealing art, jewelry, mostly valuable pieces.

They never killed, only injured those that witnessed their crimes. Those witnesses claim that the two partners, are married to each other.

The Lady and the Chat, as they’re called by the police. But a few just call them Ladynoir.

Cursed with the powers of creation and destruction, good and bad luck.

Lady Miss Fortune and Chat Noir, planning to steal from Gabriel Agreste. They smiled at each other before beginning their heist.

Their item to steal, the wedding dress of the late Emilie Agreste. Making it into the manor in the dead of night was a piece of cake. Getting out however, was impossible. They were surrounded by police officers, as well as Gabriel Agreste himself.

They weren’t going down without a fight though. In the end, Chat got away, with his Lady unconscious in his arms.

He escaped to their secret hide out, transforming out of Chat Noir, just as his unconscious partner’s transformation dropped. He frowned, seeing the gash in her side.

Making her outfit appear to match the wound. He carried her to the hospital, shouting for anyone to help him.

The police still have yet to catch Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-cheng, also known as Lady Miss Fortune & Chat Noir.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! This totally didn’t take me an hour to write XD


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief fic + love confession with ladynoir??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys sure do love your ladynoir, (just so u guys know, u can send me chlonath requests, lukadrinette requests, ot4, ot6, adrigami, renapace, queenierouge, etc)
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Ladybug cried on the rooftops, having just lost her fiancee to a freak car crash. Luka Couffaine. They had been together for 3 years, and engaged for 6 months.

“My lady? A-Are you ok?” Chat asked her, worry written on his face.

Ladybug sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Y-yeah. Just getting over a broken heart.” She explained.

Chat smiled, sitting next to her and pulling her to his chest. “Let it all out, Marinette. We all know you miss him.” Chat explained, rubbing her back.

She sobbed into Chat’s chest for a good half hour.

When her crying slowee down, chat spoke.

“You know, I’ve never gotten over you. I tried dating. Dated Kagami for a few months. But she realized I still wasn’t over you. I love you, and all I want is to see you happy.” Chat stated, causing Ladybug to lift her head up to stare at him.

He was staring out over the city.

“D-Do you mean that?” She asked hesitantly.

Chat nodded, smiling down at her.

“But I am not going to force myself on you. You’re grieving. And I think you should go back to your parent’s home. You shouldn’t be alone.” He explained, helping her stand.

“Thanks Adrien. Maybe we can hang out and play video games.” She suggested, smiling weakly.

“Sounds fun. Stay safe now My Lady!” He exclaimed, bowing to her in a Ridiculous manner.

She giggled before swinging away.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ❤Luna


	39. Elfie meets the Kittynoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday gift for @tapioca-ink aka mod chat on @daily-chatnoir. She drew Elfie and it looks amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Mod Chat @daily-chatnoir @tapioca-ink enjoy Elfie meeting the box full of kittynoirs!

Elfie flew across Paris, enjoying her new wings. She stopped when she heard meowing coming from an alleyway. She flew down to the source. Landing, she looked around before spying a box filled with….. kitten Chat Noirs?

“What are you guys doing out here?” She asked as she bent down and began petting one.

“No one wants.” One of them said.

Elfie went wide eyed. “No one wants you? Well that's not right! You guys are coming home with me!” She exclaimed, picking the 5 up in her arms and flew home.

“Home?” Another asked her.

“Yep! My parents are going to love you guys! She's always wanted a cat, now she can have 5 that are part human!” She exclaimed, nuzzling their hair.

The five meowed happily as they went to their new home.

**[Kofi](Http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a wonderful birthday! (Or had a wonderful birthday!) Thank you so much for drawing Elfie for me!!!
> 
> <3Luna


	40. Kofi commission Nino & Plagg BroTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who commissioned me to write this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the wonderful person who donated to me on Kofi. This is going to be a post reveal moment. Enjoy!

Nino watched as Adrien paced back and forth. He sighed and rubbed his browline. 

“Hey headphones, what's got him pacing, again?” Plagg asked, sitting on Nino’s head.

“First off, my name is Nino. Secondly, he's freaking out about his big date with Marinette.” Nino explained.

Plagg groaned. “Pigtails? I don't know why he gets all worked up!” Plagg complained.

“How can I not be worked up! She's amazing, talented, gorgeous, funny, brave, courageous, and just all around amazing!” Adrien exclaimed, halting his pacing.

Nino walked over to Adrien, placing his hands on Adrien's shoulders. 

“Bro, you need to calm down! You've been on many dates with her!” Nino explained.

“Yeah, and you haven't messed up yet!” Plagg exclaimed.

Adrien glared at the kwami.

“Plagg's got a point, you haven't messed up. And I doubt you will mess up. You love her, and she loves you. That's clear as day! You got this!” Nino encouraged.

Adrien smiled. “Thank you! Alright,” Adrien looks at the clock, “I need to leave now and pick her up! Bye guys!” Adrien exclaimed, grabbing his jacket and rushing out.

Nino and Plagg shook their heads. Nino down at Plagg.

“Wait, weren't you supposed to go with him?” Nino asked the small cat god.

“Yea, but I'm just going to see how long it takes before he realizes he forgot me.” Plagg snickered.

Adrien came back into the apartment. “Plagg! Come on!” 

Plagg chuckled before flying to his chosen, hiding in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Nino watched as they left again. He then proceeded to pull out his phone, dialing up Alya's number. After 2 rings, she answered.

“Hey Alya, How's Marinette doing?” 

“Panicked for a good 20 minutes, before me and Tikki could finally calm her down.” Alya explained, a sigh of relief sounding from her.

“Plagg and I had to do the same thing for Adrien.” Nino stated.

“Those two are meant to be.” Alya stated.

“That is a fact.”

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thank you again for the ko-fi donation! This commission has given me motivation to write some more. I should really work on my main stories! XD
> 
> If you want to commission me to do a drabble or something, just donate to my Kofi page, and tell me what characters/pairings/ships you want me to do and what tropes or situations you would like!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
